


Five contact names Magnus Bane used for Alec Lightwood's phone number, and the one that finally stuck

by lily_lovely



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Five Plus One, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Social Media, Wedding, does texting count as social media idk, super ridiculous flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_lovely/pseuds/lily_lovely
Summary: So this is based off the moment in 2x12 when we see that Magnus' contact name for Alec is supposedly "A. Lightwood." Obviously this was completely OOC as Magnus would never use such a totally basic and impersonal name for Alec...so I somehow decided to come up with a reason why he would use that name for him. This jumps off from that little moment but isn't related to canon at all.(I used to write fic years ago but haven't written in a looong time and this is only my second Shadowhunters work - lemme know what you think!!)





	Five contact names Magnus Bane used for Alec Lightwood's phone number, and the one that finally stuck

1.

 

Magnus isn't even sure what excuse he had used to get Alec's number. Something about needing a way to contact the prettiest Shadowhunter around, in case he needed another hundred-watt jolt of strength? Magnus does know he won't forget the way Alexander blushed slightly as he took Magnus' phone to enter his number, their fingers brushing, time stuttering as their eyes catch and hold.

 

When he hands the phone back, Magnus raises an eyebrow. “No contact name? How will I find your number again in my...bulging address book?” Alec rolls his eyes and huffs out a chuckle at the innuendo. “You're ridiculous.”

 

Magnus grins, ringed fingers hovering over the keyboard as he pauses to consider what name to use. “Hmmmmmm...whatever shall I remember you by?”

 

Alec lets out an airy giggle, covering his mouth with his hand as if he surprised himself. Magnus has to bite back an ear-splitting grin at the adorable sound. Alexander scratches the back of his neck. “Uh...wouldn't you just use my name? I mean, what else would it be?”

 

Magnus quickly types out a label, saving it and holding his phone out for Alec to see, ducking his head coyly and looking up through his lashes, in a way he's used many times before as a flirtatious move...but somehow, this feels different. He can feel a thrumming tension between them that almost scares him with its power.

 

Alec shakes his head with fond exasperation at the label: **tall, dark, and pretty boy**.

 

“Really? That's how you think of me?”

 

Magnus slips the phone into his back pocket, and leans closer. “Did you have another idea?”

 

Alexander catches his breath. “Ahhh...no, I mean, that—that works fine.”

 

Magnus steps around Alec to reach into his bar fridge and grab a bottle of vodka to start mixing them cocktails. He could easily conjure them up with a snap, but he prefers to take the chance to “accidentally” brushing against Alec's arm as he walks past. He can feel Alec's eyes on him, and his lips start to form around some witty response before he's even found the words, when Alec brushes beside him. “I think this is the job for a pretty boy.”

 

“Are you saying I'm not one?”

 

Alec's eyes widen, his hand frozen as it reaches out halfway to grab a glass. “What? No, uh, you're very—I mean obviously I think—wait, you're messing with me.”

 

Magnus pours out the alcohol, grinning. “Always, Alexander.”

 

2.

 

Magnus whirls in to the Institute meeting between the Clave and the Downworlders council, with fluttering hands and half-hearted apologies for his lateness (which is, of course, a purposeful power play). As he glances around the table for an open seat, his eyes light up when he finds Alexander, softly inclining his head with a smirk and pulling out the chair next to him. Magnus brushes his shoulder against Alec's in greeting, biting his lip as he hears Alexander suck in a sharp breath.

 

As the meeting drones on through the afternoon, Magnus finds he can get away with keeping half his attention on the conversation, throwing in his opinion when necessary, while the rest of his focus settles in to the point where Alexander's thigh meets his own. He can feel the heat, his breath growing shallow as his blood thrums sluggishly in his veins.

 

Magnus almost chokes when he feels Alec's hand ever so slowly creep into Magnus' pocket and pull out his phone. Risking a glance to the side, he sees Alec opening the Notes app and typing a short message, then sliding the phone on top of Magnus' thigh. Magnus can hear a roaring fill his ears as Alexander's delightfully long fingers drag tantalizingly up his leg, disappearing far too soon. He looks up, quickly adding, “None of the Downworld would ever agree to such restrictive terms, Inquisitor,” to prove he's listening, then lowering his eyes to read. He can't help but let out a chuckle at Alec's note, short but sweet:

 

_Hey pretty boy :) :) :)_

 

Magnus taps out a reply, sliding the phone back over to Alexander:

 

_Wish we were alone, handsome man._

 

Alec lets out a strangled, high-pitched squeak, and suddenly Luke's impassioned speech dies off, and the whole table is staring at Alec while Magnus tries and fails to stifle his laughter.

 

Clary grins and Maia throws back her head and claps her hands, while the Inquisitor and other stuffed-shirt Clave officials frown. Magnus smiles fondly at Alexander as he slumps into his seat and mumbles an apology.

 

“Ah, as we were just discussing over here, I would of course have to agree with Luke...” Magnus snatches the phone back without looking, nudging Alec in the side to make sure he sees his contact name being changed to **too gay to function**.

 

3.

 

Magnus flops onto his bed, leaning back with a sigh and wiggling in to his numerous satin pillows. Nothing like finally getting to relax after a long day of mixing up potions for demanding clients, and soothing the egos of prickly Downworlders. He can feel his eyelids growing heavy when his phone lets out the little trilling chord that means Alexander has texted him. Magnus has an almost embarrassing Pavlovian response to the sound at this point, adrenaline rushing through his system as he scrambles to open the message.

 

_Hey Magnus. It's Alec. :) Any time to talk? Only if you're not too busy or tired._

 

Magnus can't help but laugh at how Alec still re-introduces himself over text, even when Magnus reminds him that it's not necessary. Sometimes Magnus suspects it's actually Alexander who is centuries old.

 

_Of course I have time, you nerd. I'll always have time for you._

 

Alexander's smoldering face in profile fills his screen along with the words “too gay to function calling.” Magnus takes a moment to admire the photo he snapped of Alec and set as his contact image. They'd been lying on his couch, buzzed on margaritas and flirtation, when Magnus had demanded Alec strike some model poses for him.

 

He props his phone against a pillow and settles on to his stomach, answering the FaceTime. Alec's eye floods the screen, and Magnus cackles at his technological incompetence. “Ah, Alexander, my dear, if you would back up a bit? As lovely as your eyes are, I'd rather see your whole face.”

 

“Right, right, sorry, still getting used to this fancy new phone. I still say my old Razr was fine, you really didn't have to get me this.” Alec frowns as he tries to find a satisfactory angle.

 

“Nonsense! How can I properly talk to my boyfriend without seeing your beautiful face? And how did you even still have a working Razr in 2017? Ridiculous.”

 

Alec's face suddenly falls out of frame with a yelp. He reappears from a bird's-eye-view angle, concerned face filling Magnus' view. “Oh, sorry! I, uh, dropped the phone.”

 

“Hey, Lightwood, anyone ever tell you that you have a five-head?”

 

Alexander scrunches his nose, and for the millionth time Magnus finds himself thinking, _Magnus Bane, you are in wayyyy over your head_.

 

“What's a five-head?”

 

Magnus grins and pushes his hair off his forehead to hold his hand up and demonstrate. “When there's room for your whole hand.”

 

Alec splutters, picking his phone back up and re-adjusting the angle, staring intently to the side, presumably at the small image of his reflection. “Hey—hey! I take offense! My head is totally normal, it fits a completely normal amount of—”

 

Alec trails off as he holds his hand up to his forehead, mouth dropping open as he pulls his hand on and off his head. “Fuck! Magnus, why has no one said anything about this? What the hell?”

 

Magnus beams at the flustered Alexander on his screen. “Oh, hush, you totally pull it off. I always say the bigger, the better.”

 

It takes about ten minutes for Alec to say anything slightly coherent after that.

 

(Later, Magnus texts Alec a screenshot of his new contact name: **Alexander “big heart, bigger forehead” Lightwood**.)

 

4.

 

Magnus sighs with contentment, settling back against Alec's shoulder as they sit on a park bench, enjoying an all-too-rare afternoon off lazily wandering the city. He's idly running his fingers down Alec's distractingly muscled arms, and starts letting blue sparks of magic flow out of his hands. Alexander looks over at him at the change. “Hey, that tickles.” His smile is warm, and somehow it still—after nearly six months of dating—sets off butterflies in Magnus' gut.

 

“Want me to stop?” Magnus pauses.

 

Alec grabs Magnus' knee and squeezes. “Never.”

 

They relax into a comfortable silence for a long moment, watching the clouds drift along the horizon, the mundane humans walking and biking and running past them, oblivious to the magic right under their noses.

 

Alec taps the fingers still holding Magnus' knee to get his attention. “Hey, how many warlocks are there in New York? And can they all do pretty much anything, or—do they have specialties? I mean, you're obviously the best one—”

 

“My, my, so curious, Alexander.” Magnus lets his fingers dance up to crackle sparks along the side of Alec's jaw. “Am I not warlock enough for you?”

 

“N-no, of course not, I was just—” Alexander sucks in a breath as Magnus' fingers move into his hair. “Ahhhh oh my god that feels good.”

 

Magnus chuckles lowly, having far too much fun to answer his question. “You were just what, Alexander?”

 

“Huh?” Alec blinks at him slowly, and Magnus drags his hand down Alec's neck as he pulls away.

 

“So easily distracted, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus drags out each syllable like honey falling from his lips, and the way Alec is staring at them, completely dazed, maybe they were just as sweet.

 

“And how many Shadowhunters are there in New York?” Magnus grins, already knowing the answer. “How many Lightwoods?”

 

Alec's gaze takes on a fire that send shivers down Magnus' spine. He buries his hand in Magnus' hair, pulling him closer and causing Magnus to let out a little yelp that surprises both of them into giggling.

 

“I'm the only Lightwood you should be thinking about,” Alec whispers breathily against Magnus' lips.

 

They meet in a slow, heated kiss—not the rush of having two minutes to spare before running off again, not the exhausted fumble at the end of a long night, but lazy in a way that says, “We have all the time in the world.”

 

“Is that so? Most important one, are you? What about Isabelle, or Jace, or dear little Max, hmmm? I shouldn't spare them another thought?”

 

From this close, Magnus can see every eyelash fluttering as Alexander rolls his eyes. “I was trying to be cute. You know...uh, flirty.” He pokes Magnus in the ribs gently. “Can't I flirt with my boyfriend?”

 

Magnus laughs and wraps an arm around Alec's waist, snaking underneath his leather jacket. “And you do it so well, my dear. You know, I'm not even sure you're my favorite Lightwood. Izzy does have a much better makeup collection for me to borrow from. You know, maybe I'll start ranking you all—she would be number one, then probably Max, Jace—you're still above your parents, of course, but really you're just—ahhh!”

 

Alec had apparently decided that a permanent eyeroll wasn't a derisive enough response to Magnus' ramble, so he leans in and starts sucking intensely at Magnus' neck. Magnus vaguely tries to continue his monologue, “You're just...” But he cuts off again with a sigh as Alexander nibbles at his pulse point.

 

He pulls back with a self-satisfied grin. “You were saying? About how I'm your least favorite Lightwood?”

 

Magnus swallows harshly. “Oh, I never said least favorite, merely...” He grins as the joke occurs to him. “Merely A Lightwood.” Alec stares at him blankly. “Get it? A. Lightwood? Like your first initial?”

 

Alexander just shakes his head, laughing. “Come on, M. Bane. I may not be your favorite Lightwood, but I have some ideas that might tip the scales in my favor.”

 

Magnus had already started weaving the beginnings of a portal spell for home the moment Alec had gone for his neck. “Oh, really? What sort of ideas?”

 

Alec just gives him that cocky smile that never fails to send a thrill all the way down to his toes. “Come on, and you'll see.”

 

5.

 

“So, where am I in your ranking now?”

 

Magnus looks over at Alexander, stretched out beside him in bed, glistening with sweat.

 

“Hmmm...you're definitely climbing up there...” Magnus rolls over to drape himself around Alec. “I might need a demonstration of your cuddling skills.”

 

Alec immediately wraps his arms around him and starts tracing random swirls along his back. “Hey, I love you.”

 

Magnus tilts his head up to look back at him, smiling radiantly. “I love you, too.” It isn't the first time they've said it, but hearing those words still makes his heart sing every time.

 

Alexander starts laughing quietly, and Magnus raises an eyebrow in question. “Let me see your phone for a minute?”

 

Magnus gives him a suspicious glance, but reaches out to grab it off the night stand, eventually just floating it over to Alec when his arm won't quite reach it without moving further. “Why, exactly?”

 

Alec swipes up for the camera app. “I think you need a new contact photo for me. The one you have of Jace smashing cake into my face on my birthday is so undignified.” Magnus shakes his head fondly as Alec tilts the phone to capture both of their faces, snapping a few shots and then scrolling through them. He shows one of them both smiling goofily to Magnus. “This one?”

 

“Sure.” Magnus can feel himself on the verge of drifting off, so he snuggles back in to Alec's side, resting his head on his chest. There's silence for a few moments as Alec taps at the phone, presumably to set the picture as his contact photo, when he suddenly sits up. Magnus whines a little as he slides off of Alec.

 

“Magnus! Since when am I **A. Lightwood**?”

 

Magnus laughs, plucking the phone from Alexander's hand. “Don't you remember our conversation just a few hours ago? When you fell in Magnus Bane's official Lightwood ranking?”

 

Alec swipes the phone back with a scowl. “When did you even have time to change that,” he mutters, stabbing at the screen. “There, much better.”

 

He holds the phone out to Magnus, who rolls his eyes at the new name: **THE Lightwood** , followed by a random string of emojis—mostly different hearts but also the strong arm, the rainbow, and...the cow?

 

“Alexander, you are such a dork.”

 

Alec places the phone back on the night stand and turns to lay back down facing Magnus. “Yeah? But I'm your dork, right?” His voice comes out in a throaty whisper.

 

Magnus tangles their fingers and legs together, smiling sleepily. “Yes, Lightwood, you are.”

 

+1.

 

Magnus feels impossibly blissful, and like his heart might explode at the same time. He feels like a giant collection of saccharine romantic cliches, and he cannot bring himself to care one bit. Catarina looks up from where she's adjusting his cuff links, making sure every detail is perfect. “What are you thinking about over there, Mr. Magnus 'head-in-the-clouds' Bane?”

 

Magnus sighs happily. “Soon to be Mr. Magnus Lightwood-Bane, I'll remind you.” Catarina chuckles, moving to his other arm. “You're going to laugh at me, but...I just feel like I've been waiting for this day my whole life.”

 

Catarina swats his arm. “Is marriage really going to turn you into a total sap? Don't tell me you've lost your edge entirely. You're still the High Warlock of Brooklyn, you know.”

 

Magnus scowls, pulling his arm away so he can examine himself in the mirror again, eyes scanning for anything out of place. “Yes, I know, but today I just want to be ridiculously in love.”

 

Catarina meets his eyes in the reflection and smiles, resting her chin on his shoulder and putting her arm around him. “Ridiculously in love looks pretty good on you.”

 

He breathes deeply. “Okay, I guess it's time.”

 

Catarina kisses him on the cheek, and grabs his hand to pull him out of the dressing room. “It's going to be a beautiful ceremony, so stop being nervous.”

 

Magnus follows her, mentally running over all the little last-minute details. “Do you know if they fixed the cake situation? Oh, crap, do you think we have enough people on Downworlder-Shadowhunter conflict duty?”

 

Catarina turns around and stops him before the door. “Magnus. As your warlock of honor, I've got this. All you need to worry about is going out there and marrying Alec.”

 

“I keep telling you that warlock of honor is not a real title. In the ancient ceremonies—”

 

“Magnus! Stop stalling! Come on, it'll be fine, you'll see.”

 

All the anxious thoughts and nerves seem to be washed away the second Magnus sees Alexander emerge from his own dressing room. Magnus can barely take in the details of his gorgeous blue suit (which, of course, complements stunningly with his own gold version). The rest of the world falls away when he looks into his boyfriend's—no, about to be his _husband's—_ hazel eyes.

 

Alec grabs Magnus' hand, his expression melting from a similar tenseness to that heart-stopping, full-on Alexander smile.

 

“Ready?”

 

Magnus pulls his phone from his pocket, swiping past the dozens of notifications to pull up his camera. “Almost, just one more thing.” He stretches his arm out to take a selfie of them together, leaning in to press his head to Alec's. He quickly sets the photos as Alec's new contact photo, then types in a new name as Alexander looks over his shoulder: **Alexander Lightwood-Bane, love of my life**.

 

Alec presses a kiss to the side of Magnus' head. “Come on, Lightwood-Bane, let's go get married.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
